perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Vale
A starting area added by the PWI Eclipse expansion. Primal World, which had briefly replaced the major cities as a starting area, was itself replaced by Celestial Vale. Higher level characters can use the free quest teleport as a way to get back to their races' home city. The quests in this area provide enough XP to both, level up the character to 20, and level up a Genie to 20 using XP as well. This means that it is easy for a character to level TOO HIGH for some of the later quests. So there is not only little drawback to getting a genie as soon as possible (which is immediately; the Watcher of the Earth is right around the corner from the starting position); it may be disadvantageous to NOT getting and using one. Note that before the final boss and after only two of the three bonus xp quests (see Bonus XP), a character and their genie will both be still level 19, within about 10% of level 20, but two Fantasy fruit from NPC encounters provide 5,000 XP each-enough to get both to 20. The final quest, to seal the Snowgrind Fox, is mandatory for character advancement (required for later spells and abilities). However, it will not disappear as quickly if the character levels high. The cave entrance is accessed in the center of Konton, but the Fox and the cave are an entirely new area, known in PWI (and other games) as an "Instance". Instances are generated automatically by the computer; they are unique to each solo character and each leader of a Squad that enters them. This can be a little confusing for starting players. Be sure you are in a squad, and that the leader enters first, if you want to complete the Fox quests with a squad. For more on this Instance system (see Fu Ben). Attaining level 20 is required to leave Celestial Vale and go to Perfect World proper. Cultivation quest level 19 is not required. At level 20, all of the Teleport Masters have a menu option: "Quest Related" > "Return to Celestial Vale" or "Return to Perfect World". This takes you from Celesial Vale to the home city of your race (e.g., Winged Elves to Plume City, or Tideborn to City of Raging Tides. Bosses Sometimes, especially on weekends, there may form a queue to kill these bosses. If this happens, take the game's advice to Fail the quest and start over at the NPC. The reason for this is that the monster will then immediately respawn when you get to the area, rather than the very slow respawn rate of 20 minutes or so. Even if you do not get the quest straight away, this way, because another player kills it, you still have used up one more spot in the queue, so to speak. Advising others of this fact will of course help as well, if they listen to you. Seven spirits of evil, thought sealed away, whose power has returned, making them a threat that must be dealt with * Flameflow Butterfly * Drunken Monkey 320, 585 * Shellsea Undine (may have originally been intended to be Shellsea Shark, as this is what the Overseers in the floating Sigil Palace call it). Quest advises to form squad, but the Daily HP charms are more than sufficient * Sunburnt Panther. T2 Legacy Guardian Charms, if needed, should be available by this point. * Polaris Riftbeast * Tacit Phoenix. Magic damage. * Snowgrind Fox. The last boss is accessed by teleporting to a new area, known in PWI as an "Instance" (see introduction above). Its completion almost certainly will require a squad, and perhaps an exceptional one, or a higher level character to assist. Bonus XP * Old Donkey Rider. West of Lorreway City, North of Sigil Palace heading west and south around the Palace. Speak to him once, then again after an unknown amount of time (probably less than an hour). Known reward is a Fantasy Fruit XP item. * Lost Star Spirit. Road East of Wuying City. Speak once. Known: Fantasy Fruit. * Soldier on Patrol. Road between Lorreway City and Seat of the Spirits. Known: Fantasy Fruit. Notes * Celestial Immortal and other Skyline Loft residents are at elevation 15, nearly a hundred feet in the air. See Travel. Your character's race's free flyer, eg the Specter Kite, should be available long before the Celetial's quest comes up. * Tuskmouth Dragonblades (quest from Elder Omenrich at Skyline Loft) are a very good source of a quite rare ingredient for first-time Blacksmiths: Animal Fur. Ingredients for bows in general, as all three ingredients are monster drops, are harder to obtain than the ores used in blade and polearm manufacture. The same is true of Staff ingredients, but at least Thread is easier to find than Fur. * There being a great deal of humanoid and furry targets in the quests, the missing Chiu Niu pieces (for expanding inventory at any Banker) are likely to be Antenna in particular, and to a lesser extent, Element Dust. Fear not, they are both available in generous quantities (compared to drops in the past, at the very least) from the level 19 Silent Feather enemies flying over the ridge to the South of Konton. Category:Eclipse Category:Beginner Level Category:Beginner Quests Category:Travel Category:Teleportation